Harmony Siren
Harmony is the youngest daughter of Achelous, the Greek river god, and younger sister of the nine muses. Personality Harmony is a great friend. She'll do whatever it takes to stand up for her ghouls and will use her voice to make sure of it. She is usually a loner, but loves fanging out with her friends when she's not working on her music. Harmony is a very artistic siren. She likes working on her painting and drawing just as much as her music, though she doesn't like to admit to it because her father wants her to be just like her sister, Melpomene, the muse of singing. Physical Appearance A regular-looking monster. She has light sea-green skin, straight sea-foam green and seaweed green hair, and light blue feathery angel wings. She has dark sky-blue eyes and deep sea-green lips. Harmony wears a halter top similar to Cleo DeNile's, but the straps are striped blue and sea-foam green, matching her skirt and pumps. The rest of her blouse is blue and the slip of her skirt is a transparent, sparkly blue-green that looks like the ocean's waves. Relationships Family Harmony's father is the Greek god of rivers, Achelous. He doesn't like her affiliating herself with anyone other than her sisters, the nine muses, and doesn't think she'll amount to anything and thinks she should just follow in Melpomene's footsteps. Her sisters always tease and make fun of her since she is the youngest in the family. Friends Operetta, Lagoona Blue, and Cleo DeNile are her main friends. Operetta shares her love in music and the tragedy that neither can sing live because of what their voices do to other monsters. Lagoona shares Harmony's love of the sea and swimming. Cleo and her share the need to be loved and the sadness that their older sisters and father think they won't amount to much. Harmony is also friends with Draculaura and Abbey Bominable. Romance Harmony is secretly crushing on Holt Hyde. She thinks he's interesting and fun. She has never had a boyfriend and wishes Holt would ask her out sometime, though she knows he likes Frankie more than he even knows her. Enemies She doesn't like to call them enemies, just monsters she doesn't like. Harmony doesn't really like Toralei Stripe or the Werecat twins. She doesn't like putting Frankie in this category; she's just very jealous of her. Abilities Harmony can sing and put the listener into a glassy-eyed trance, which she can sometimes use as an advantage, but she prefers it not to happen because then people are not able to hear the music she's written unless she forces them to. And if they tell her she can't sing, she gets the urge to prove it to them by singing to them again. This makes her angry because she doesn't like using her ability, but she is forced to when she wants to sing. Harmony is also able to fly because of her wings, but only uses them if it is necessary. Category:Siren Category:Demigod Category:Greek Mythology Category:Achelous Category:Females Category:Original Characters